


Thank You for Your Service

by HolographicCEO



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Description of Bodily Injury, Disabled Character, Graphic Description, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Plot, Smut, Trauma, Unprotected Sex, Veterans, description of violence, mentioned PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Adam is working on a project showcasing veterans. He has five volunteers for the project. He's in for an unexpected surprise in one Regan Barnes.
Relationships: Adam Johnson/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Thank You for Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> I had a problem with some of the tags on mobile but there is some description of violence and bodily injury. My full time job is physical therapy so I am very familiar with prosthetics. 
> 
> Not beta read  
> Adam belongs to lovelink

Adam was preparing to do a photoshoot to thank the countries veterans. He had contacted various veterans groups to see if anyone wanted to participate. He got a list of veterans and called each one explaining it would be more revealing photo shoot for this particular series. He got hung up on a lot. It was narrowed down to five people who were willing. The last guy seemed pretty enthusiastic about it.

After a couple of weeks time, he called each one in for their sessions. Everything going smoothly with each one. He’d have to go through the photos but there was a couple good shots for each of the first four. None of them really seemed like the front runner for the series. That was until he met Regan.

Right off the bat, Regan oozed confidence. Adam couldn’t help but be mesmerized by his eyes. Regan was tall, muscular in all the right places, his smile seemed to light up the room. It also seemed to make his heart race faster.

Regan had met him at the door, holding his hand out, “I’m Regan Barnes. It’s wonderful to meet you.” Regan had a grin on his face for him. His attention square on Adam.

Adam was kind of stunned, polite but seemed to have of commanding ones attention without intending to. He made you feel like you were the only thing he was focused on. Adam looked back at the man’s hand and shook it, giving him a strong but even shake.

“Adam Johnson. It’s nice to put a name to a face.” He smiled and the two men let go. Adam held his arm towards the open door of his studio. Regan smiled and walked inside, looking around the studio.

“So, tell me more about yourself. I know you’re a veteran but what branch? How long?” Adam asked as he followed in, shutting the door behind him.

“Marines. I went right out of high school. Followed in my pops and my uncles footsteps.” He walked over to the backdrop, Adam following slowly behind him, watching him. “I guess you could say it was a tradition.” Regan laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

The sound of his laughter made Adam’s heart swoon; it was soft, but you couldn’t help but feel joy.

“Do you mind if I take pictures while we talk?” Adam went to his camera.

“Not at all. I’m here to get my photo taken it would be kind of awkward if we didn’t ever get to that.” Adam chuckled softly and he pulled the strap over his head and held it up, to start taking pictures.

“So, did you put in your time? What was your rank?”

“I was a first sergeant. I actually went over to Afghanistan for two tours.” Regan watched him as Adam continued to ask questions and take pictures. He was torn between amusement and intrigue. When Adam called him to do this particular photoshoot, it was right up his alley. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was. Hell, if it raised money for other veterans it was worth it to show a little flesh.

“So, what makes you a veteran exactly?” Adam was curious. The other four did tours. Two had been wounded and the other two did their years and got out. What was his story?

“Now that’s a story. So, while I was over on my last tour, we were driving to another base when our caravan was hit.”

Adam winced and frowned, lowering the camera for a moment. “Holy shit. Some of the other veterans I had show up were only shot…”

“They were lucky.” Regan frowned, “Our caravan was bombed twice. One at the front and one at the back. I was in the last truck.”

Adam’s eyes go wide. “How did you survive?”

“Dumb luck? It wasn’t an exact hit. So, all it did was throw my truck over but since we had supplies in that truck the way it landed basically gave really bad burns and a crush injury,” Regan stopped and took his shirt off, his tanned skin broken by a large pink swatch of gnarled skin.

Adam eyed the large patch of damaged skin. Part of his heart ached for the man in front of him. Regan didn’t seem to let it upset him. He took a quick succession of photos as Regan tossed his shirt and ran a finger over the edges.

“You said you had a crush injury?” Adam lowered the camera and watched him. Regan looked back at him, “Yes the front window broken out, it’s designed to break in a way that doesn’t cause glass to fly everywhere. The impact was pretty severe that my seat belt broke and tossed me out. Since the bomb hit the back of the truck and ripped open a hole in the back and since the truck flipped from the impact…”

Regan mimed what happened. Adam continued to take photos and frowned.

“My left leg got stuck under a flaming piece of what we were transporting. I was lucky we weren’t far from the base, so the middle Humvees were able to radio base and get us back but…”

“It was too late…”

Regan’s expression changed, his features grew tense, half angry, half sad.

“We lost 3 guys… since the front truck got a direct hit,” Regan’s hands balled into fists.

“Look we can stop- “Adam said as he lowered his camera.

“No. It’s fine. I honor their sacrifice by doing a lot of work with veterans groups.” Regan relaxed and looked back at Adam.

“Before we continued. I wanted to at least say thanks for your service.”

Regan smiled and shook his head, “I think it has to do a lot with how I was raised. My pop’s was a hardworking man, so was my mom. Not to get all preachy but I think they instilled a certain sense of duty. I joined out of tradition, but those guys taught me a lot too. I always expected the best out of my unit. I was honest and fair about a job we had to do. Being over there taught me a lot about other people. That was the first time I was ever out of the US and I was scared as shit, but my team got me through it. Veterans get the raw end of the deal when we get shipped back home in pieces or boxes…”

Adam picked up his camera again and continued to snap photos.

“You mentioned that you had a crush injury? What happened with that?” Adam stepped a little closer now.

“Ah the fun part.” Regan chuckled softly, “Fun in the end at least.”

“So, after they got the box of supplies off my leg and got me on the chopper and to infirmary, I was a mess. Between the burn that needed grafting and my leg, they weren’t optimistic I’d make it, but I come from a long line of stubborn men who don’t happen to know when the fuck to sit down.” Regan chuckled as he felt comfortable enough to pose a bit for Adam.

“That’s perfect! I mean…the pose…” Adam blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

“I knew what you meant. So, since it hereditary that none of the men in my family know when to tap out, I wasn’t dead yet when they rushed me to sick bay. I mean don’t get me wrong, I wish I had been dead. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but morphine is a hell of a drug.”

“Yikes…”

“Yeah, so they got me stabilized but I needed surgery quick. Lucky enough they were able to fly me out quickly and get me back state side. They assessed and I needed surgery.” Regan shrugged

“To fix the crush injury.” Adam raised an eyebrow.

“You could say that…It’s probably better if I show you.” Regan scratched at his temple.

“You’ve piqued my interest, Mr. Barnes…”

“Mr. Barnes was my father. You can call me Regan.” Regan chuckled and smiled back at him, “To be fair you did mention that this was a kind of spicy photoshoot…”

Adam blushed a bit, stating softly, “I did, didn’t I?”

Regan smirked a bit, “Don’t tell me, Mr. Johnson is afraid to see someone naked…”

“No! No…I just…”

Regan winked at him, “Don’t worry about it.” Regan went to his pants and unbuckled his belt. Staring back at Adam the whole time. Adam’s breathe hitched, was it hot in here? The lights made it warm but something about Regan’s stare sent shivers down his spine and his blood rush down south.

Regan pulled his belt out in one swift motion. Adam’s eyes went wide. Sudden thoughts of the uses for that belt flooded his forethought. Fuck. This wasn’t turning out how he thought it was. Regan popped the button of his pants and pulled the zipper, pushing them down over his hips.

Adam grit his teeth, his nostrils flared at the sight. The man in front of him was wearing an all-blue jock strap. A jockstrap. Pull yourself together Adam, He thought to himself. This was supposed to be professional. Don’t get a hard on now and give yourself away. His cock betrayed him through, he was already started to grow hard and uncomfortable.

He looked back to the glaring feature just proximal to the oh so small scrap of fabric that covered Regan. Regan had a left midthigh prothesis. The socket was blue as well. Must be his favorite color. His eyes traveled down the rest of the leg. It looked pretty sophisticated.

“Most people are speechless when they see it.” Regan finally broke the heavy silence. Adam’s eyes and head flicked back up to Regan’s face.

“So, they couldn’t like cast it?” Adam lifted up his camera and took a picture.

“Unfortunately, not. My femoral artery had to be clamped, my femur was basically dust in my body. They couldn’t save the leg. I’d rather lose my leg than die, so it was a good enough trade off.” Regan seemed unfazed at the fact that Adam was staring again.

Adam let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and watched as Regan stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side.

“I had to go through some pretty rough physical therapy. It was intense. I was glad to have met a couple other guys my age to commiserate about it. My therapist was tough but fair.”

“How much did that cost?”

“Well, nothing of course. I got a medal and honorable discharge. I’m usually kept pretty busy with various events. I’m pretty active with support groups for other veterans and I’m always flying around, doing speaking engagements and other fancy charity work.”

Adam was impressed with Regan. He took a shitty situation and made the best of it. His attitude was pretty awesome too.

“Don’t get me wrong. I suffered mentally too. I have PTSD and continue to try and keep that under control.”

“You’re a very brave man…you could have given up…”

“You’re right I could have. I could have been a statistic but like I said, I’m too stubborn. I’ve got life left to live and I’ve dedicated my life for advocating for other Veterans. I go to Washington pretty often.” Regan shrugged. “Now are we going to make this sexy now or keep talking shop?”

Adam blinked at Regan’s candor, refreshing. Honesty was always the best policy in Adam’s book. He nodded and bit his lip, lifting the camera up to start shooting again. Regan didn’t seem to need much direction as the other four. He was comfortable with himself. Adam was swooning bad. Regan knew long ago. He was just being polite. Regan couldn’t deny that Adam was a pretty handsome man.

Adam dropped his camera and chew on his lip, “Let me move a piece of furniture really quick…and um…if you want you can get rid of the…” The thought of Regan out of that oh so small piece of fabric about shut down his entire brain.

Regan wink. Oh, he was going to tease this man. Adam had a tell and was showing his hand. Regan was about to show all the cards and hopefully they both had a winning hand. Regan watched Adam as he moved a chair back onto the backdrop. Adam was close enough to Regan that if he just took one more step, he could kiss those plump lips that he had been thinking about for the past hour. What time was it even? Hours probably? It felt like hours.

Regan looked at Adam. Time to shoot your shot guy.

“Adam. I think we both know where this is headed.” Adam pulse sped up. He looked back into Regan’s eyes. One blue, one grey. They were darkening by the moment. Was it lust he saw? Regan was exposed but some how Adam felt so naked.

“I…” Adam couldn’t think. This gorgeous man was in front of him. There was that candor again. Frank to a fault.

“If you’re not comfortable…”

“Just kiss me!” Adam blurted out. It was his turn the be blunt.

Regan smirked and stepped up to him. He was a head taller than Adam. Regan leaned down and crashed his lips into Adam’s, grabbing the smaller man’s hips in the process. Adam’s head swirled at the feeling of Regan’s lips on his. Adam’s hand found Regan’s forearms. Regan was warm and hard in all the right places.

Regan kissed him harder, pulling the smaller man to him. Adam moaned softly into the kiss. Oh god was he warm. This wasn’t how expected this to go and yet he was thrilled. This man looked like a God in his eyes. He was sure he was dreaming.

Regan only pulled away for a brief moment, licking his bottom lip. His eyes hazed over with lust. “What are your plans here Adam?”

Adam snapped out of his haze for a moment and let out a shaky breath. “I don’t think I can think…I need a moment.”

Regan chuckled softly and bit his lip. Adam was cute. Probably more innocent than Regan had imagined. “Don’t think too hard about it…”

Adam licked his lips and reached back up, grabbing Regan’s face and kissing him hard. Regan smirked into the kiss and squeezed the smaller man’s hips and pulled him flush against him again. Oh god he’s hard, Adam thought into the kiss. Adam groaned against Regan’s mouth. The thought that he was doing that to this man was enough to drive him wild. He needed to touch this man all over. He needed to feel every inch of this man.

Adam pulled away, panting softly, “Upstairs…”

“Lead the way…” Adam stepped away from and took Regan’s hand, guiding him over to the door that led to his apartment upstairs. Regan followed behind him. Adam unlocked the door and pulled Regan up behind him, hearing the other man laugh.

“Eager, are we?”

“You have no idea…” Adam admitted. This man has been torturing him for the past hour. What is time?

Adam and Regan made it up the stairs and he reached for a light switch. He turned back to Regan and kissed him again. Warm spread over his body. This man was killing him. He was going to be consumed by fire.

Regan grabbed his hips again, guiding him to a nearby wall and pressing him against it. Adam groaned at the contact. He was so warm. He was going to need a cold shower. Adam reached his hands up and held onto his shoulders, enjoying that Regan was taking charge. As if his cock couldn’t get any harder.

Regan pulled away a bit and licked his lips, “You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Adam.” Adam’s eyes focused back on Regan and he bit his lip. Clothes. Regan was practically naked and here he was fully clothed. “I don’t normally lose the advantage…”

Adam groaned, “Bedroom.” Pulling Regan down the hall and towards his bedroom. He flipped on the switch. He realized he was about to get naked. Why did he suddenly feel so self-conscious. He wasn’t the most physically cut man. Not like Regan. Regan was homed in muscle. Regan stood behind him, leaning down and kissing his neck, arms wrapping around him to pull him closer.

“Do you need a minute? We can slow down…”

“No, I’m just…”

“Not confident in your body? Look I don’t care about what you look like…”

“Really?” Adam raised an eyebrow.

Regan pressed his hips against Adam, “Does that tell you anything?”

“A lot actually…”

“Still, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Adam wasn’t just going to let this God on earth walk out of here. He wanted this.

“Undress me.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had to take a command but for you, anything.” Regan reached for the hem of Adam’s shirt with one hand and turned him around with the other. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the ground, taking in the sight of the smaller man. Adam was leaner muscle. A light tan a few shades lighter than Regan’s. Regan was honestly stunned. Adam was a beautiful man.

Regan grabbed his hips, “You are so beautiful…and I am going to show you just how much you effect me.”

Adam watched as Regan’s hands unbuckled his belt, pulling it off in one swift motion, “How do you do that?” He groaned.

“Years of practice…” Regan smiled and made quick work of Adam’s fly. He pushed his jeans down and let Adam step out of them. Regan guided Adam back towards the bed, helping him sit on the edge and kneeling down in front of him. Adam leaned back to watch him as Regan grabbed the brocade of his boxer briefs, looking back up at him for permission. Adam gave him at nod and bit his lip, lifting his hips as Regan pulled them down.

Adam sighed at the cool air against his cock, finally free. Regan was impressed with the size and girth. Regan tossed Adam’s underwear aside and moved his hands up his thighs. Adam watched him, a trail of fire creeping up his legs from where Regan touched. Fingers teased over his v line. Regan wanted Adam on edge. Regan’s made it’s way to the base of his cock, wrapping his hand around him and giving him a small squeeze and slowly sliding up his shaft to the head, his thumb swirling over the head, catching the bead a of precum and then soothing his finger over him again. Adam’s lips parted and a small moan escaped him.

Good, Regan thought. He wanted to hear what delicious sounds could come from him. Regan’s hand gave him a couple more slow, teasing strokes before he leaned forward, and taking Adam’s cock in his mouth.

Adam moaned out, “Ohhh! Fuck…”

We’ll get to that later, Adam. Regan chuckled internally. Regan’s head slowly took more of Adam until he met the base. Regan moved his hands to Adam’s hips and slowly he began to bob up and down, sucking softly at first. He felt Adam’s hand slide into his hair and heard him moan again.

Regan would pull back to the head and swirl his tongue over it then take him all the way again, forcing Adam deep in his throat.

“Regan…fuck…that feels!”

Adam was starting to forget words. What was the word he wanted? It was on the tip of his tongue. He cock was on the tip of Regan’s tongue. Regan’s mouth was all he could think about. The fire inside him was burning hot now. No longer just warm. He was in a heat wave.

Regan continue to switch between sucking a licking him every few strokes. Regan moved a hand and cupped Adam’s balls, squeezing carefully them massaging them.

“I… Regan…please!” Adam let out a breathy moan. He needed to come. He was so close.

Regan’s hand moved under him, deeper between his legs, finding the space between his balls and his ass and pressuring down and up towards his hole. Oh God, that’s the spot.

Regan continue to devour him, increasing the suction on Adam and pressuring his fingers against that spot that put him over the edge.

Adam cried out as the tension in his belly snapped, “Regan, I’m coming!”

Regan held still as he felt Adam’s cock start to pulse, he soothed his fingers against him and looked back up at Adam’s face as he let him come in his mouth. Fuck, Regan thought. Adam was hotter than he imagined. Head tossed back and lips parted as he moaned. Regan caught Adam’s seed and pulled away, swallowing it, his own thumb reaching up to wipe away a bit a drool from the corner of his mouth.

Adam flopped down on the bed and let out a breath.

“You taste good.” Regan used his good leg to stand back up.

Adam open his eyes and looked back up at the man who practically sucked his soul out like he was drinking something cold on a hot day.

“I don’t think I can process words at the moment. Let me get some blood back to my brain.”

Regan smirked and watched as Adam sat back up. Regaining the ability to think, he was not acutely aware that Regan was still standing in front of him in a jock strap. Regan’s cock was straining. He needed release as well and Adam was more than happy to return the favor.

Adam’s eyes flicked back to Regan’s cock. Regan was quick to catch on, reaching down to the brocade of his jock strap. He pulled them down. His cock sprang up and stood proud at attention. He was above average. He saw Adam’s eyes go wide as he saw him. Regan stepped out of his underwear and tossed them aside.

“Regan…” Adam continue to stare up at the man.

“Adam…” Regan stepped back in between Adam’s legs and leans down, kissing him hard his tongue sliding into his mouth. Adam moaned again his lips and tangled his tongue with Regan’s. He reached down for Regan’s cock, wrapping his hand around him and giving him a stroke. Regan groaned into the kiss and thrusts into Adam’s hand.

Adam bit Regan’s lip and pulled back. He needed this man inside him.

“Fuck me.” Adam’s voice was steady.

“Lube?” Regan raised an eyebrow and Adam and nodded. Adam pulled away and scooted back up to the head of his bed and reached to the nightstand, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a bottle and scooting back to the edge of the bed.

Regan took the bottle from him and looked at it, raising an eyebrow, “Cherry lover huh? Good thing they’re my favorite.”

Adam blushed and watched Regan poured a good amount onto his hand. Adam laid back and spread his legs out. Regan leaned back over him and moved a hand between Adam’s ass and pressing a finger to his entrance. Adam panted softly as he looked back up into Regan’s eyes.

Regan smiled softly and pushed his finger inside of him, slowly thrusting to ease him open. Adam moaned softly, reaching up and running a hand over Regan’s chest, taking care of his scars.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“If that will relax you sure.” Regan continued to probe his finger inside him, soon adding a second finger.

Adam let out a moan but focused on the question, “Why don’t you have any tattoos?”

Regan chuckled as he thrusts his fingers and spoons scissors them apart, “Would you think any less of me if I said I’m not a really big fan of intently causing pain? Not that I want to cause any pain but something about it…I’m not convinced.”

Adam nodded and moaned, “That’s fair.”

Regan nodded, “Do you feel ready to take my cock.”

Adam panted softly and nodded, “Oh yeah…”

Regan pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle again, pouring some more lube on his hand then slicked his cock with a few strokes. He tossed the bottle back on the bed and stepped up to the edge of the bed, grabbing Adam’s legs and pulling him down to the edge of the bed and pushing his legs up to expose him. Adam helped and holds his legs as Regan got into position. He slides his cock over Adam’s entrance and then lined up, pressing the head against him and pushing in slowly. Adam let out a loud moan at the feeling of Regan stretching him.

Regan clinched his jaw, all he wanted was to be buried to the hilt in the man below him but he wanted to take his time. Adam looked back at him, “You can continue…”

Regan nodded and slowly slid into him finally settling inside him, “Fuck…Adam…”

Adam panted again, taking a few moments to adjust to Regan’s size, relishing the stretch he felt. Finally comfortable enough to tolerate movement, he wiggled a bit.

Regan moved his hands to Adam’s knees and holds onto his legs, he slowly pulled his hips back, watching his cock slide back out, then he thrusts back into him. Regan moaned softly and slowly starting to find a rhythm. Adam held onto the comforter, moaning with him.

Regan bit his lip as he watched Adam’s face as he thrusts in a comfort, steady pace. Adam sighed at the feeling of Regan inside of him. He was perfect. Adam started to rock his hips back against Regan’s, holding his gaze as Regan started to surge on. Adam gasped as he felt him thrust faster, feeling Regan’s cock bump against his prostate. Oh that’s the ticket. Adam reached for Regan’s arms, holding on his wrists as he rode out Regan building pace. Soon, Regan was thrusting harder, deliberately hitting Adam’s sweet spot. This man was going to kill him with sex. He was going to die and hey he couldn’t complain. It would have been an enjoyable way to go.

Regan panted softly as he continued snapping his hips against Adam. Enjoying the sounds he made and the sounds of slick, sweaty skin connecting. Regan felt the coil in the pit of his stomach grow tighter at tighter. He was going to pour everything he had in him into Adam.

He leaned over Adam, placing a hand next to Adam’s head to steady himself, his hips ground into Adam’s, his cock pressed into the spot that made Adam see stars.

Adam was overwhelmed with the feeling, too hot. He was burning inside and he needed relief, “Regan…I’m going to come…”

Regan angled his hips and slammed into him, his thrusting getting a little sloppy he was also close to the brink, “Come for me, Adam.”

The feeling of Regan’s cock assaulting his prostate, the smooth like whiskey sound of his voice, commanding and sure. Regan watched as Adam let himself be consumed by heat.

Adam cried out in a loud moan as he came onto his own stomach, “Regan!”

Regan grunted, feeling Adam orgasm around him and seeing Adam blissed out under him. That was enough to put him over the edge, the coil in his belly snapped and flooded his senses with pleasure. Giving Adam a moan in response as he came inside of him, “Adam…”

Adam laid under Regan who was coming down from his high. He looked back up at the man over him and sighed. This wasn’t how he planned for how his day was supposed to go but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Regan pulled his hips away, looking back at Adam who shudder from the sudden empty feeling.

“Where is your bathroom? I’ll clean you up.”

Adam point to a door on the wall and Regan walked in, grabbing a towel off the rack and walking back to the bed, wiping the evidence of their fun off the both of them.

Adam sighed, then sat up, looked up at Regan, ”I feel like I should thank you again.”

Regan laughed softly, sitting down next to him, “I take my path to protect and serve,” emphasizing the word serve, “very seriously. But you can thank me by letting me take you on a real date.”

Adam smiled and nodded, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like comment, constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
